


(Не)доверие

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Бета: IrhelSol, Einar LarsЭто вбоквел к будущему миди, где Росинант не пришёл шпионить в Спайдер Майлс, они с Дофламинго случайно пересеклись на Сабаоди. OOC в рамках AU
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 23





	(Не)доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: IrhelSol, Einar Lars  
Это вбоквел к будущему миди, где Росинант не пришёл шпионить в Спайдер Майлс, они с Дофламинго случайно пересеклись на Сабаоди. OOC в рамках AU

— Роси, — шептал Дофламинго, не особо задумываясь, — Роси…

Росинант — красивый, голый и такой возбуждённый — скользил губами по его ключицам, груди, прихватывал соски, оставлял влажные следы у пупка, заставляя живот сжиматься от колких ощущений. Хотелось взять его за волосы, ткнуть большим и развратным ртом в пах — чтоб загнать член до самого горла. И трахать, держа крепко, не позволяя вырваться, пока сперма не потечёт в глотку, до смерти. Чтоб Росинант вцепился в его бёдра, захлебнулся в попытке вдохнуть — и не смог.

Ничего из этого Дофламинго не сделал, только шептал, комкая в пальцах покрывало и смутно ощущая, как начинают затекать, подрагивать ноги и колени. Росинант ласкал изнанку его бёдра, скользя губами вверх-вниз, не доходя до главного.

Они ни о чём не договаривались перед сексом, они даже толком не знали, что он случится, но сейчас Дофламинго хотел трахаться, и не важно, что объектом желания был Роси. Странный, непонятный и оттого ещё более привлекательный.

Эти его горячие выдохи на коже, влажные прикосновения языка, жёстких пальцев, которые, наверняка, оставят синяки, вытесняли все мысли, чувства, кроме нетерпения. Ну когда же уже, ну?

Росинант медлил, и Дофламинго оттолкнул его от себя, сполна насладясь нетерпеливым и озадаченным взглядом.

Дофламинго было недостаточно. Мало. Ему хотелось большего, и именно от Росинанта с его лживой чувственностью, словами, мыслями и эмоциями.

Нет, он ему не верил, ведь знал — Роси, его милый братишка, мог быть кем и каким угодно. Притворяться так хорошо, что не заметил бы никто. Мог даже сейчас.

Дофламинго окинул его прояснившимся взглядом, замечая расширенные зрачки, тяжёлое быстрое дыхание, приоткрытые, блестящие от слюны, губы. Росинант смотрел на него и, кажется, сейчас в мыслях не имел ничего, кроме секса. Непрошеная улыбка скривила губы:

— Доверишься мне?

Судорожный кивок в ответ, и мелькнувший между зубами язык. Выбить бы их.

На кровать Росинант упал с нетерпеливым стоном, приник к Дофламинго, сухо, горячо толкаясь языком внутрь вожделенного рта, будто ничего важнее и значимее в мире просто не осталось. Только этот дикий поцелуй, чужие пальцы, стиснутые на боку, и запястье, болезненно упирающееся в пах. Могли ли истинные намерения выражаться яснее? Возбуждение: яркое и ненасытное, туманило разум, когда на краю сознания всё равно промелькнула мысль: «могли».

— Точно доверяешь? — спросить было необходимо, пусть Дофламинго ещё в полной мере и не понял, чего именно хотел. Не важно. Он будет делать так, как захочет, а дальше уже дело за Роси.

— Доффи, — шепнул Росинант, и только от одного произнесённого имени, сказанного этим хриплым, надрывным шёпотом, можно было кончить. — С хера ли я с тобой в одной постели?

Этого было достаточно. Больше он не сдерживался.

Отстранено, словно наблюдая со стороны, Дофламинго подумал, толкаясь: должно быть, это не очень приятно — без смазки, но Роси со стоном приподнялся на лопатках, красноречиво дёргая бёдрами вверх. 

— Ты такая блядь, Роси, — тихо проговорил Дофламинго ему на ухо, вынимая пальцы почти до конца и тут же с силой толкая обратно. Один раз, второй, третий… Внутри Росинанта, бесстыдно раскинувшего ноги, было туго и жарко.

— Дьяво-о-ол. Не-ет, — протянул Росинант, дрожа, цепляясь стальной хваткой за его плечи. Дышал ему прямо в губы — беззвучно открывал рот, словно потеряв голос и позабыв себя в ощущениях, — и это было куда интимнее, чем всё, что они делали в эту минуту. Будто разом потемневшие, с расширенными зрачками, глаза пошловато блестели, не оставляя Дофламинго ни единого шанса. — Давай уже, хочу тебя…

— Сам хотел, — выдохнул он, смешивая их дыхание, укладываясь на Роси и прижимая к кровати всем своим весом. — Не двигайся.

Ресницы брата удивлённо дрогнули, брови приподнялись, когда Дофламинго вначале легко, но затем всё усиливая давление, ухватил того за горло. Под пальцами бешено стучал пульс, а ладонью он чувствовал прерывистые глотки. Одно-единственное усилие, и он смог бы забыть о Росинанте с его обычными выходками, недоговорками и тайнами. Мог бы, но не хотел. Даже тогда, когда брат рефлекторно перехватил его запястье. Даже когда прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Верил.

Задохнувшись от остроты ощущений, от жаркой тесноты, что сдавила член, и от дёрнувшегося под ним тела, Дофламинго проглотил измученный стон. Разве могло быть лучше?

Хватая ртом воздух, словно это ему сейчас перекрыли кислород, смотрел на Росинанта. Тот судорожно пытался вдохнуть, отпустив его руки. Доверяясь. Дофламинго так и слышал: «Хочешь? Убей».

Может, он и жалел бы потом, что его так легко контролировали собственные подозрения, но как иначе? Росинант выгибался ему навстречу, выкручивая в руках покрывало и что-то бессвязно шепча. Дофламинго нравилось.

— Сука, — говорил он, прижимаясь к нему, — ты же этого хотел?

Ему было хорошо до чёрных мушек в глазах от горячего, такого желанного, такого крепкого тела. Сожми, и окажется, что под пальцами камень.

— Роси, братишка, — слова с губ срывались сами собой. — Шлюшка ты моя. Нравится быть под старшим братом?

— Нрави-иится, — с усилием прохрипел Росинант, обхватывая его за шею, притягивая к себе как можно ближе. — Сильнее, Доффи. Твоя... шлюшка... заскучала…

Багровые огни вспыхивали перед глазами, и Дофламинго сжал ладонь так, что Росинант вздрогнул, рванулся вверх, в попытке отстраниться. Зашипел бессвязно, пытаясь что-то сказать. Дофламинго было плевать, ведь у него остался чужой пульс, чужая жизнь под рукой. Этого хватило, чтобы через пару глубоких толчков всё его тело напряглось в дрожащем спазме.

Глаза Росинанта закатились под веки, и тёплое, жидкое, плеснуло Дофламинго на живот. Это было похоже на взрыв, на рухнувшие в темноту стены вокруг. И всё осталось на месте.

Росинант уткнулся в его лоб потной ладонью:

— Слезь.

И Дофламинго было всё равно. Он скатился с него, распластываясь рядом на кровати: легко и бездумно. Роси что-то хотел сказать? Какая разница? Это же Роси. Сумасшедший и живой — лежал рядом и глотал воздух, проводя ладонью по горлу.

— Сигареты есть? — хрипло шепнул Росинант, повернув к нему голову и сонно, устало моргнув.

— Возьми, — вслепую пошарив рукой, Дофламинго нашёл на полу скомканную пачку с зажигалкой внутри и протянул ему. — И мне дай.

Дым царапнул горло, осел в лёгких тяжёлым сгустком, но Дофламинго было плевать. В чём-то это ему даже нравилось.

— Охуенно, — Росинант расслабленно уставился в потолок. — Это был самый крутой секс в моей жизни. Серьёзно. Как-нибудь повтори.

— Да, — Дофламинго закрыл глаза, в которые какой-то невидимый урод, по ощущению, щедро сыпанул песка. — Веришь мне?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — он улыбнулся, засыпая, и даже хотел сказать что-то ещё, но мысль осталась только во сне: «но зря».


End file.
